


Amethyst

by kelli113



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's new earring is the catalyst for Tony's feelings. Pepper gives him a nudge to win the pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorelaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelaia/gifts).



“Oh my god, you got an earring?”  
Bruce touched the small amethyst stud in his left ear self consciously. “It was an impulse. I passed by a stall, and saw this one. I thought it looked, nice.”  
Tony took a step closer, and touched the glinting gem carefully. “It is nice. It’s cute.” Then he grinned. “Why not an emerald?’ Bruce backed off, out of reach, smiling. “Emerald for the other guy? I don’t think so. Purple is actually my favourite colour. No one ever guesses that.” He smirked, and Tony blinked, as he continued, “why don’t you get a matching one? Red? Or plain gold?”  
Tony laughed. “I guess I get what you mean. My favourite colour’s blue.” Bruce took on a satisfied air that he rarely wore, and that was the end of that.

It bugged Tony for the next few weeks. Bruce had always looked hot in that purple shirt, and Tony made sure there was always one in the closet for him. That meant that every time he wore one, his earring complimented his shirt (as well as when he wore grey, or green, or white, or any colour really). Tony began noticing other things about him, all of which served only to make him realise how attractive he really found Bruce. It was kind of a bad thing, because adding the attractiveness to his personality, and his brains, just made Tony want him more. In fact, the only thing Tony thought he didn’t like about Bruce was the fact that the man was as straight as an arrow. Or so he thought.  
“What’s so funny Pep?” Tony scowled down at Pepper Potts as she rolled around on the couch laughing. He’d finally given in to her complaining about his bad temper, and told her what the problem was. After another moment, she visibly tried to pull herself together. “He got a pretty purple earring and you think he’s straight?” she asked. “And he asked you to get a matching one? You are kidding me right?” His stunned look answered her question without words. Standing, she poured him a drink. “OK. Let me tell you now, Bruce is not straight. At least not completely. I think, if you tell him how you feel, things will go well for you.” She laughed again, not as loudly. “If you tell him soon, I’ll win the pool.” Tony choked on his drink. “What pool?”

“So, did you know that the other Avengers and Pepper have a bet going on how long it will take us to hook up?” Bruce looked up in surprise as Tony barged into his lab without knocking. Then his brain caught up with his ears, and he blushed. “I… no, I had no idea.” He said softly, avoiding eye contact. This meant he had a good view of Tony’s sneakers when the man stopped in front of him. Tony let out a soft laugh. “They totally do! I’m so offended!” Bruce shrugged. “It’s not like it’s hurting anyone,” he murmured, and jumped when Tony’s hands cupped his face, tilting it up so Bruce was looking at him. “You really don’t mind, do you?” he asked softly, and when Bruce shook his head, Tony leaned in, pressing their lips together. It soon became obvious that Bruce didn’t mind this either, arching up to kiss Tony eagerly, parting his lips to duel their tongues together. A moment later and his hand fisted in Tony’s shirt, tugging the man to his knees in order to get closer, kiss more desperately. 

 

Tony’s eyes were closed tight, hands running up and down Bruce’s neck to cup his cheeks, caress his collarbone and over again. When they finally broke away, he moaned, and slowly opened his eyes to watch Bruce wipe a line of saliva from his lip. His brain stuttered to a halt, and he dragged Bruce up, grabbing at the buttons on his shirt. “Naked. Now.” He muttered, whining when Bruce batted his hands away, undoing the buttons easily. Tossing the shirt aside, Bruce looked up at him. “You too Tony,” he said, and ran his finger down Tony’s chest, tapping the arc reactor. Tony wasted no time in stripping off his tshirt, and clumsily unbuckling his belt. When he had his pants undone, he looked up to see Bruce already naked, waiting patiently for him, stroking his cock gently. He shoved his pants and underwear down carelessly, and stepped flush with the other man, kissing him fiercely and aligning their bodies. Bruce jumped when Tony slid calloused hands down his back, cupping his backside, and squirmed when he felt a finger gently probing his entrance. He broke the kiss to pant into Tony’s neck, “is that how it’s going to go?” Tony pulled back a little to give him an ‘are you kidding me?’ look, and Bruce chuckled. “Ok. But I’m not doing this dry. Do you have anything to… smooth the way?” The look changed to a lecherous smirk, and Bruce realised he should have known better. Tony took his hand and all but dragged him to the counter, and a set of drawers, reaching in and pulling a tube of lubricant from a drawer incongruously marked “bits and bobs.” He pressed Bruce up against the counter and kissed him again, before sinking to his knees and sucking the cock in front of him into his mouth. 

 

Bruce moaned loudly when the wet heat swallowed him whole, and his hands came up to fist in Tony’s hair. It took every ounce of willpower to keep from thrusting into Tony’s mouth, but he managed to keep his hips from doing more than a couple of shallow pumps. Tony’s mouth sucked hard for a moment, then Bruce felt himself being turned around. He braced himself on the counter, spreading his legs, waiting for Tony to stand, or to touch him. He was completely unprepared for the feel of Tony’s tongue pressing up and against his hole, licking, sucking and wiggling until it had made its way inside him. He gasped and shuddered at the sensations, unable to do anything except hold himself up (barely), and voice his appreciation. He keened when the tongue left him, but had no time to worry as it was replaced almost immediately with a generously lubed finger. While he’d been an unthinking mess, Tony had stood, and now began to kiss Bruce’s neck while he fingered him, another finger soon joining the first. “Tony!” he cried, as the man wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping in time to his fingers thrusting. When he was pushing back against the fingers on every stroke, Tony moved, and the wonderful sensations left him. His moan was anguished, but cut short as he felt Tony line his cock up against his hole. “Oh, God, yes!”   
Tony was trembling with the effort it took for him to line himself up, and keep from thrusting in immediately. He swallowed, and slid slowly in, taking time for Bruce to adjust. He groaned when he made it balls deep inside the other man, and began to thrust, shallowly at first, until Bruce called his name again, and shoved backwards. His next stroke was long and hard, and Bruce wasted no time in calling out his encouragement. Tony soon set up a rhythm, delighted when he found Bruce’s prostate, the man practically screamed. Tony angled himself to hit that place every time, and wrapped his hand around Bruce’s cock once more, stroking in time to his thrusts. It didn’t take long, until Bruce was sobbing his release, pulsing over Tony’s hand, and clenching around his cock. Tony thrust a couple more times, and groaned as he came, buried deeply inside Bruce. He took a moment to rest his head against Bruce’s back, but moved away as soon as he felt the other man trembling. He slid out gently and turned Bruce so he could lean against the counter. 

 

When Bruce had caught his breath, he lifted his hand and cupped Tony’s face, before drawing him in for another kiss, slower this time, hoping to convey emotions other than lust. Tony kissed him back, then leaned in to rest their foreheads together. Bruce smiled, but when he shifted he winced as he realised how sticky he’d become. “Shower?” he asked, and Tony nodded, taking his hand and tugging him towards the bathroom. It was then that Bruce noticed it. “Tony. You got an earring?”


End file.
